A Dream Come True
by AmyAbsoluteAnimeAAA
Summary: Hi Im Saiona, and average Teen who has a few bully broblems but im Ok with it. But one day when i wake up .... Theres 6 Naked Boys in my room! What do i do now? OCxTwins Sorry Guys, im moving
1. Bullies, Beatings, Beds, and NAKED?

It was a Thursday, the last day of school before the week of Spring Break, and today I'm going to get … more than the usual.

Hello, my name is Saiona Sawatarii. I am 15 years old and go to the small Sakura Chi High School. And before when I said I was going to get more than the usual is, well, more than the usual. The usual consists of getting shoved in lockers, getting pushed into walls in the hallways, getting drenched with water when in the bathroom, Ya know, what you see in the movies. And well, since it's the last day of school before a break, I'm going to get more than that, I shure hope I'm not going to get it too bad.

The bell rang, all the boys and girls were happy and so joyful that they had a week off. I was happy, on the inside. I was known as the quietest girl in the whole school. And every day, every single day of the week I get bullied and I have no clue why. I then walked out the classroom door and walked to my locker, and then my personal bullies Akira, Amoco, and Isami came up behind me.

Akira: Ok Shrimp you wanna get strait to it or just run away like a baby?

I did not reply to her.

Amoco: How bout we do it in the back?

Akira: Good idea Saioko. Ok Shrimp meet us out back ok? ^-^

As the three girls walked away I got the stuff out of my locker that I hadn't taken out already. I already knew what was coming to me so to reveal my fate I walked to the back of the school.

Isami: Look girls, Shrimps here.

Akira: Lets get this party started.

Amoco: Yes lets.

The three girls then beat me up and I man a lot. It was so bad that I got knocked out and when I woke up I picked up my stuff and quickly ran to a public restroom and looked how bad I was beat up. My forehead was bleeding, I had cuts on my face and shoulders, my arms and legs were also cut and bruised, my stomach hurt really bad so I was guessing they all punched me there, and then my mouth started bleeding so I whipped the blood up with my sleeve. So you could imagine how bad I looked, I felt even worse than I looked. So I tried to clean myself up so I wasn't bleeding and when I got home I would take care of the rest.

I then picked up my bags and started walking home, I usually take my bike but the Bullies took it so I guess I wasn't riding home. And I really didn't want to waste money for the bus or a taxi so it took me a good half hour to get home. When I got to my front gate I unlocked it and locked it back up behind me.

I then cleaned the rest of what had gotten beat up and usually to help me feel better after something big like that happens is I usually watch some Anime and I watch one and only one in particular, Ouran High School Host Club. I put the DVD in the player and started watching it. After about 5 episodes I felt a lot better so to rest my body from getting beat up and all the laughing I did, I decided to go to bed.

I changed into one of those short-short nightgowns that are sort of translucent and it had long sleeves. I crawled into my Queen sized bed (Yes I like big beds) and quickly fell asleep.

Then ~*~*~*~*Morning*~*~*~*~ Came

Its weird with me I fall asleep in the middle of my bed and end up on the left side but whatever. I awoke with something on the right of me hugging me around the waist area. I looked over to my right and I saw … a teenage boy around my age!! And He Was NAKED!

I got scared and fell head first out of my bed, the back of my head hit my hardwood floor and I'm not shure if you can picture how I'm positioned so ill try to describe. The back of my knees down were on the bed, the back of my knees to my but was on the side of my bed, and my but do my head was on the floor and I was holding the back of my head cause it hurt, a lot.

The boy then started to wake up and then he looked to his right, he nudged the boy next to him and he woke up, the first boy that was hugging me from before pointed to where my legs were. The second boy then looked to his right then down to the floor and pokes another boy, he wakes up and asks what he wants and well Ill have you listen to the conversation from when the second boy woke up.

Second boy: What is it?

First boy: She's up wake up M'lord.

Second boy: Fine

Saiona: **Huh, M'lord?**

The Second boy then pokes the third boy on the ground next to him.

Third boy: What is it?

Second boy: The girl woke up, what do you want us to do?

Third boy: Ill take care of it.

The third boy stood up trying not to wake up the fourth and the fifth boy.

Second boy: You might wanna take this.

The Second boy hands a pillow to the Third boy, the Third boy then Covers what mustn't be seen.

On the other hand back after the Third boy stood up I slid my legs of the bed and tried to crawl away abut when in the midst of doing that the Third boy came from around the bed and was watching me.

Third boy: Your not going to get very far by crawling away.

I jumped a little because I knew he was talking to me so I turned around and put my back against a wall so I was sitting against it and I was hugging my legs, I then noticed that he looked a lot, and I mean a lot like Tamaki Suoh. He even sounded like him.

Saiona: W-Who said I was trying t-to get away?

Third boy: Me.

Saiona: I have just a small question to ask you.

Third boy: And what is that I may ask?

Saiona: WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THEIR 6 GUYS IN MY HOUSE!?

Third boy: Oh um … Twins! You explain it.

The first and second boys then stood up together and they were sharing a blanket and looked a lot like Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and since I like them I blushed a little.

First and Second boys: Shure we'd be happy to.

First boy: Were here to help you.

Saiona: Help how, To Rape me?

Second boy: NO! To get you through life.

Saiona: ?

Twins: Like at school and all the other hard stuff that you can't get by.

Saiona: Oh and one more question.

Twins: Yea?

Saiona: WHY ARE YOU ALL NAKED?

Twins: That none of us know. We just came out like that.

Saiona: What do you me came out?

Third boy: We came out of the TV!

Saiona: WHAT?

Tamaki: Look at all of us in your room, were the Ouran Host Club!

Twins: Yup.

Saiona: Seriously!? How do I know this is true?

Tamaki: Try to wake up Kyouya.

Saiona: Um, No thank you.

Tamaki: That proved it!

Saiona: Whatever.

Hikaru: Hey that's ourrrrr …

Hikaru then stopped talking. He had his eyes on something and blushed.

Kaoru: What is it brothhhh …

Kaoru then had his eyes on the same thing Hikaru did and they were either looking at me or something on the ground but there was nothing there.

Saiona: What?

When they didn't answer I followed their eyes and saw that … they were looking at my underpants! Cause the way I was sitting and the very short length of the dress I was wearing there was a space where you could see my underpants. My whole face then got red.

Saiona: … Perverts!

I then quickly stood up and turned so my back was toward them and I was facing a wall.

Kaoru: We are not!

Hikaru: Yea! We weren't the ones who wanted to sit like that.

Saiona: Well I wasn't the one who looked!

Tamaki: She does have a point.

Twins: Stay out of this Tamaki!

It was later that day when I had already got acquainted to everyone (They all had cloths of course) and it was around lunchtime (my definition is 2:00) and I had no food but only a few packages of instant ramen, and about a half gallon of milk.

Saiona: Hey guys?

Everyone: Yea?

Saiona: Where's Haruhi?

Tamaki: Oh my lovely daughter! Where is she?

Hunny: Haru-Chan said she didn't want to come yet.

Saiona: Oh.

Twins: Soooooo, What's for lunch?

I laughed a little.

Saiona: You guys act like you do all the time.

Twins: Obviously!

Saiona: Ok about what you said about lunch …

Twins: Yea? ! Yea? !

Saiona: I need to get some shopping done.

Twins: We wanna come! We wanna come!

Tamaki: Me too!

Hunny: Yea! Can Usa-Chan come too! ?

Saiona: Fine! Fine! You can come. You can come. Let me just grab my wallet.

Hikaru: I just realized something.

Saiona: What?

Hikaru: You know our names but we don't know yours.

Kaoru: Yea your right.

Tamaki: Yes, we must know your name my princess.

Saiona: Ok, tell that guy to stop calling me princess and ill tell you my name.

Twins: Right! Where's the duck tape?

Saiona: No! Not with duck tape, you can use a sock or something.

Twins: Right! Where's you sock drawer?

Saiona: Over to the dresser to the right.

Twins: Ok!

They got a sock and stuffed it in Tamaki's mouth.

Twins: Now, tell us your name.

Saiona: Saiona, Saiona Sawatarii.

Hunny: That name is Soooooo cute! Right Takashi?

Mori: Yea.

Tamaki: Ma mar moo hub ma hah.

Twins: What?

Saiona: Huh?

Tamaki takes the sock out of his mouth and glomps me.

Tamaki: A beautiful name for a beautiful princess.

Saiona: If you get him off me ill let you pick what we have for lunch.

Twins: Sold!


	2. Lunch and Dropped in the Lake

The Twins get Tamaki and get him off me and I stand up.

Kyouya: Sorry for the intrusion, but what high school do you attend Saiona?

He was on his Laptop.

Saiona: Huh? Oh, I go to Sakura Chi High. Why Kyouya-Sempai?

Kyouya: Well as of till after lunch, we are going to be attending your school.

Saiona: HUH?

Kyouya: Our job is to look after you so we have to attend school with you, do we not?

Saiona: Oh, shure.

Twins: Hey Saiona?

Saiona: Yea?

Twins: Can we go now?

Saiona: Oh, yea lets go.

We all walk to the store, laughing, joking around, (Well of course not Kyouya and Mori but you know what I mean) and having a good time. But when we got to the market … you don't want to know who was there.

Amoco: Hey, Akira look. What's **she** doing with hot guys? And she's happy!

Akira: What! ? How did **she** get hot guys?

Isami: Lets go get her.

I didn't notice them at first but then they walked up to me when we were all still laughing.

Akira: Hey!

I glared at her and my big smile turned to a strait face.

Saiona: Uh, H-Hi Akira. What is it?

Akira: Nothing. We just wanted to meet your friends.

Saiona: Oh … Uh …

Akira then had all her attention on the boys.

Akira: Hi, I'm Akira Shinto.

Amoco and Isami pushed me on to the ground.

Twins: Hey!

The Twins had their attention on me the whole time and walked around Akira not paying any attention to her and helped me up.

Hikaru: What's with you?

Kaoru: Yea, just pushing Saiona to the ground like that.

Saiona: O///O

Tamaki: Excuse us ladies we should get going.

The rest of the host club follows me into the supermarket. Akira then gritted her teeth.

Akira: Oh that Bitch is so gonna get it, 5 hot guys and a small cute one ignoring me like that who does she think she is? When we go back to school, ill make her life a living Hell.

Now In the supermarket with the hosts.

Twins: Saiona!

Saiona: What?

Hikaru: Can we pick what we want?

Saiona: Well I think that's what were here for.

Hunny: Saio-Chan! Saio-Chan!

Saiona: Yes Hunny-Sempai?

Hunny: Can I pick some cake for desert?

Saiona: Ok, but only one ok?

Hunny: Okie dokie!

Twins: Hey Saiona! Can we have soup?

Saiona: That depends, what kind is it?

Twins: No, wait, what about crab? No, Chicken! Or,

Saiona: Guys, guys how about we just have some chicken soup?

Twins: YEA!

We all then get home and I go strait to the kitchen and turn the stove on. Then for the water to boil I walk back over to where everyone was.

Twins: Hey Saiona?

Saiona: Yea?

Twins: Were all curious … who's your favorite host and or hosts?

Everyone looks at me.

Saiona: Oh, Um … all you guys are awesome so I'm not really shure.

Twins: Yea right!

Saiona: Whatever I need to go cook.

I then finished cooking and put the pot on the table with some bowls and spoons. And I actually thought is was late for lunch so I would call it like 5:00 dinner.

Tamaki: You seem to live very nicely for a commoner.

Saiona: I take offense to that.

Twins: Well its true.

Saiona: Who says I'm a commoner?

Tamaki: Your not! ?

Saiona: I dono, what do you think?

Twins: We dono, are you?

Saiona: I'm not shure.

Tamaki: Everyone!! We must look outside for evidence!

All of the hosts go outside and look everywhere and as they do that I sit down at the table and start eating.

Saiona: Those goofballs, any second their gonna come back.

10 minuets pass.

Saiona: … Ok where the hell are they?

I walked outside and I didn't see them anywhere so I walked to my gate, it was open, I looked past it and I didn't see them anywhere.

Saiona: Guys! Where are you! ?

No one answered, I got sad.

Saiona: Well this is depressing.

I walked back to the front door of my house but it was locked.

Saiona: I'm officially mad right now.

The twins then stuck their heads out of a window, one on top of the other.

Twins: You wanna get inside?

Saiona: Yes.

Twins: You gotta answer a question first.

Saiona: What?

Twins: Are you a commoner or rich like us?

Saiona: I told you to figure that out yourself.

Twins: Well, Well, Well, then it looks like Saiona isn't coming inside tonight.

The twins stuck their heads back in and closed the window. I then walked over to the middle of my front yard and laid down and shut my eyes.

Saiona: Its so cold.

About an hour want by and no one came out to check on me. I had turned to my side and fallen asleep anyway. Then (Even though I was asleep) the twins and Tamaki came out to check on me.

Twins: What do we do with it M'lord?

Tamaki: We can bring it inside.

Hikaru: I say we dump it in the lake. (Theirs a lake behind my house)

Kaoru: I agree with Hikaru.

Hikaru then picked me up and I woke up. But I was still sleepy

Saiona: Hey … put me down.

Hikaru: Yea in the lake.

Saiona: WHAT! ?

That then woke me up.

Kaoru: Yup in the lake.

Saiona: But its early spring and night time, the waters freezing!

Twins: Yea we know.

Saiona: Come on, please!

Tamaki: Are you really gonna drop her in the lake?

Hikaru: Yup.

Saiona: You guys are so,

I wasn't' able to finish my sentence, Hikaru actually dropped me into the lake! I then came up gasping for air.

Tamaki: You could have killed her!

Twins: No we couldn't have!

I then got out of the lake soaking wet and went face to face with the twins then screamed at them.

Saiona: YOU ASSWHOLES!!!!!

I ran into my house and into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

Twins: Now we've done it.

I was in the bathroom and striped off my wet cloths and got into the shower. I started to think about that I shouldn't have yelled at them but they deserved it.

I then got out of the shower and put on a towel, I had just realized that I didn't have any cloths in the bathroom. I panicked. How was I going to get to my room all the way across the house, in a towel that was way to short, without getting seen by any of the boys in my house?

Saiona: I'm gonna be stuck in here forever.

I then looked in the cabinet of the bathroom and there was a pile of cloths and there was a note on the top, it said "For Hikaru's Emergency Use ONLY!" I thought that since it said Emergency on it I could use it and also for getting back at Hikaru.

I put on a pair of his boxers, then some of his jeans that were way to long, I then put on blue shirt he wore in episode 15 & 16 with the black shirt underneath, and then I looked in the mirror and got the hair out of my eyes (The hosts have never seen my eyes my bangs are so long) and parted my hair to the right so it sorta looked like his hair even though my hair is light violet like the color of their uniform. Then I walked out of the bathroom and walked to the dining room to see if they were there and they were.

Saiona: Hey guys.

Hikaru: WTF!

Saiona: I refuse to speak with you.

Kaoru: What about me?

Saiona: You too.

I walked into the kitchen to start the dishes, the twins followed.

Hikaru: Hey!

I ignored him.

Hikaru: Saiona! I'm talking to you!

I still ignored him and did more dishes.

Hikaru: Ok, if you wont talk to me ill have to do this.

Hikaru walked over to a door next to my kitchen tad had huge, bold, thick, red, letters that said Do Not Enter and he put his hand on the knob. I then looked at him.

Saiona: Don't even think about it.

Hikaru: Then tell me why your in my cloths!

Saiona: Its Cosplay! And I tried something but it looks like no one noticed!

Small tears came to my eyes.

Kaoru: Was it your eyes?

Twins: We noticed.

Saiona: Y-You did?

Twins: Yea, Their cute.

Saiona: o///o Oh …

Kaoru: Now can you tell us the real reason your wearing Hikaru's cloths? I know my brother, if you don't tell him he will open the door.

Saiona: Fine! /// When I was done in the shower I noticed I didn't have any dry cloths and needed something to put on!

Hikaru: Is that all?

He took his hand off the knob of the door, walks over to me, and puts his hand on the top of my head pushing it down.

Hikaru: Its ok.

Saiona: Really?

Hikaru: Shure.

Later when it was almost time for bed I was making a sleeping chart

for where everyone would sleep. And then the Twins and Tamaki came up behind me and had a huge question.

The 3: What is that?

Saiona: A chart.

Twins: Of what?

Saiona: Where everyone is sleeping.

Tamaki: Which is which?

Saiona: Ok Tamaki for example, what is the first letter in your name?

Tamaki: T, why?

Saiona: The T on the chart is where you're sleeping.

Tamaki: On the ground! ?

Saiona: I set up a bed there so you're not on the ground.

Tamaki: Ohhhh

Twins: What about us?

Saiona: Well I let you two take my bed so,

I was cut off again.

Twins: Your bed? Then where are you gonna sleep?

Saiona: I don't mind sleeping on the floor in the kitchen.

Twins: But …

Saiona: You guys are guests so you guys shouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

Twins: But what about like last night when you slept with us?

Tamaki: NO!

Saiona: Tamaki! Ill take care of this, how about you go watch TV for a few minuets.

Tamaki: Fine.

Saiona: Now where were we, I don't think so.

Hikaru: Why?

Saiona: Because, I don't want to sleep with…

Kaoru: Oh look Hikaru; she does want to sleep with us.

Hikaru: Yes Kaoru, she does.

Saiona: No I don't! I'm going to bed now!

Everyone then went to bed and it was fun like that for the rest of the week.


	3. A Dinner to Rember

The*~*~*~*~*Night*~*~*~*~*Before*~*~*~*~*School

Twins: Sai-o-na!

Saiona: What?

Tamaki: I had a great idea!

Hunny: No, it was Kyo-Chan's idea!

Saiona: What?

Twins: We wanted to give you a break, so lets go out to eat!

Saiona: I don't know…

Twins: We'll pay for you.

Saiona: Sold!

Twins: Put on something fancy!

I went into my room and looked through my closet for something nice to wear and found this a cute halter, short (Like a little shorter after the knees short) black dress with a big red sequin rose on the front with the green sequin stem going from the right side of my hip around the whole dress twice, ending at he left hip. And I put it on the bed and went into my closet to look for some shoes to go with the dress. I then found some black wedges that were about 3 inches high so if I put them on id be about … 2 inches away from being as tall as the twins, so I guess I found my outfit. I changed into that and looked in the mirror that was in my room to put on my red lipstick and fixed my Ouran Uniform violet hair that was in a ponytail to long so that it went down to about 4 inches longer than the soul of my back. I took it out of my eyes too. I made myself look nice and I have no clue what everyone would say.

I then walked out of the bathroom to see that every one of the hosts looked incredibly sexy, but not Hunny, he's just adorably cute. But the twins were the best. They were wearing matching light blue pants with light blue suit jackets, orange under shirts and black ties and dress shoes. Everyone stared at me.

Saiona: What?

Tamaki then glomped me.

Tamaki: You look beautiful my princess! Just beautiful!

Saiona: Get off me!

Tamaki: Beautiful!

Saiona: Twins! Ill do anything!

Twins: Um … Give us both a kiss!

Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks

Tamaki: There will be no kissing.

Saiona: Let go of me please Tamaki.

Tamaki: Never!

Twins: You wanna go through with it?

Saiona: Ill do anything!

Twins: Hey! M'lord! Haruhi's outside in a bunny suit!

Tamaki let do of me and ran outside.

Saiona: Now I need to go fix my hair.

Twins: It looks fine. Lets go eat!

Saiona: You said to dress fancy so …

Twins: Were going to Meritage, that's why.

Saiona: Me-Meritage! That stuff is so expensive there!

Twins: Were paying remember?

Saiona: Oh yea …

Kyouya had called a limo to pick us up and we got in then Tamaki suggested that we get out before the entrance so we don't make a scene. We got out and started walking, my ankles started hurting because of the shoes. We then got to the front door and walked in. We got in a circular table and started talking and ordered, but for some reason the twins seamed mad.

Saiona: Hey, you guys ok?

Hikaru: It's not me its Kaoru that's not ok.

Kaoru: Oh I'm fine it's Hikaru that's not ok.

Saiona: D-did you guy's fight? I never heard you or anything.

Hikaru: No we didn't its just.

Kaoru: A lot of guys are staring.

Saiona: At what?

Twins: You!

Saiona: So? I'm with the Host Club and the Host Club only.

Twins: Really?

Saiona: What did you think I was going to run off with any other random guy and start making out? I don't do that stuff and never will.

Twins: Ha!

Tamaki: Yes! I have a brilliant idea!

Saiona: What?

Tamaki: Tomorrow will be game night!

Twins: Huh?

Tamaki: There has to be at least one board game in Saiona's house so we can play and have a tournament!

Saiona: I do have board games … I also have other games and video games.

Hunny: What Other games?

Saiona: Um … Twister.

Twins: We love that game!

Tamaki: Which one is that?

Kaoru: The game where you have to put a body part on the colored circles.

Hikaru: Do you have regular or extreme?

Saiona: Both.

Kyouya: Saiona, I'm just curious, with whom do you play the games with?

My smile turned from a smile to a strait face.

Saiona: Uh … No one.

Twins: Why?

Saiona: I um …

Twins: You don't have any friends do you?

Saiona: Uh … I do.

Twins: We don't count.

Saiona: Ok fine, I don't ok!

Hunny: Awwww that's so sad not having any friends, right Takashi?

Mori: Yea.

Since the twins were on each side of me they both hugged me from both sides.

Saiona: Hey!

Twins: So sad! No friends!

Saiona: Well … whatever! Let go of me.

Twins: Fine.

They both let go.

At that time the waiter came and gave us our dishes.

Hunny got spaghetti with a bunny shaped meatball, Mori got a steak, Kyouya got Salmon, Tamaki got chicken, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I got a big plate of Fettuccini Alfredo.

Tamaki: Why didn't you 3 just get 3 separate plates?

Twins: Who cares?

Tamaki: I do!

I took a forkful and a little of the sauce dripped from my mouth to my chin, Kaoru noticed and held my chin up and licked it off.

Saiona: O///O Kaoru, you could have just told me.

Kaoru: What fun would that be?

Tamaki: Kaoru! Stop that this instant!

Kaoru: What?

Tamaki: That!

Kaoru waves his fork around

Kaoru: What that are you taking about M'lord?

A drop of sauce flew under my right eye and onto my cheek.

Hikaru: Ill get that.

Hikaru licked that off.

Saiona: O///O H-Hikaru I could've gotten that.

Hikaru: But it was better that way.

Saiona: Whatever.

I went back to eating and after a second I ended up kissing Hikaru like in Lady and the Tramp. My whole face got red and so did his but not as red as mine. I quickly pulled away.

Hikaru: Sorry.

Saiona: Don't be, you got your kiss.

Tamaki: I thought I said no kissing!

I went back to eating and again that happened with Kaoru.

Kaoru: Sorry.

Saiona: You got your kiss too so shut up Mr. sorry pants.

We finished our dinner and of course we got desert, so Hunny got a whole cake, Mori didn't have any, Tamaki had a kiwi tart, Kyouya didn't have anything, the twins both got ice cream, and I got Parfait.

Twins: Why did you get Parfait?

Saiona: Cause I like fruit.

Twins: Want some ice Cream?

Saiona: Nah, I'm good.

Twins: The ice creams good.

Saiona: Haha very funny.

Twins: The ice creams funny.

Saiona: Stop it.

Twins: We will if you have some.

Saiona: It depends what kind it is.

Hikaru: I got chocolate.

Kaoru: I got vanilla.

Saiona: What's with the opposite?

Twins: We dono.

Saiona: Fine ill have both.

I put the spoon in the vanilla then the chocolate and put them in my mouth at the same time.

Saiona: You happy now?

Twins: Very.

We got home and got ready for bed. I got ready and brought my blanket and pillow and went to the kitchen. The twins then came in both wearing boxers.

Saiona: O//////O W-what?

Twins: We don't like you sleeping in the kitchen come sleep with us.

Saiona: I don't want to and I cant anyway.

Hikaru: Why?

Saiona: I squirm in my sleep.

Kaoru: We can deal with that.

Saiona: Not how much I squirm.

Twins: Then at least sleep on the other side of the bed on the floor.

Saiona: Fine, ill only do that much.

I flowed them into my room.

Saiona: Hey guys.

Tamaki: Is my daughter coming to sleep with me! ?

Saiona: No!

Tamaki: Than what are you doing here?

Saiona: I'm sleeping on the other side of the bed.

Tamaki: Ohhhh.

I put the pillow on the ground and laid down and put the blanket on and closed my eyes.

Kaoru: Psssss, Saiona.

Saiona: What?

Kaoru: Do you need another blanket? You look cold.

Saiona: I'm fine.

Kaoru then puts another blanket over me anyway. I blushed a little and fell asleep.


	4. Twisted

Two*~*~*~*~* In*~*~*~*~* The*~*~*~*~* Morning

I woke up and I had had a bad dream, I sat up and looked a Kaoru, he was sleeping. I scooted toward him so I was face to face with him; I then poked his cheek to wake him up. And he woke up.

Kaoru: Saiona? What is it?

Saiona: N-nothing I wanted to bother you.

Kaoru: Yea at … 2 in the morning.

Saiona: I had a bad dream.

Kaoru: Wanna get in bed with us?

Saiona: …… Yes.

I climbed over Kaoru and was in the middle of them and Hikaru woke up.

Hikaru: So now you wanna sleep with us?

Saiona: I had a bad dream and Kaoru offered for me to come in so I did.

Hikaru: Now get some sleep we got school tomorrow.

The*~*~* Next*~*~* Day*~*~* At*~*~* School

Sensei: Ok class, today we have 2 new students joining us today, you two may come in.

I was so happy that the twins were actually in my class.

Hikaru: Hi I'm Hikaru.

Kaoru: I'm Kaoru.

Twins: And were the Hitachiin Brothers.

Sensei: Um ok, Hikaru you can sit to the left of Sawatarii-San and Kaoru on the Right. Sawatarii-San, please stand.

I stood up but didn't smile like I do when I see them I kept a strait face. They walked up and sat where they were assigned.

Sensei: Ok class you may talk while I go take care of some business in the office.

The Sensei walked out of the room and all the girls went up to the twins and started talking to them about if they were single and stuff like that. I just sat at my desk and kept quiet. Then a girl that had been talking to them said these words.

Girl: Oh yea and this girl right here in between you two, don't talk to her she never talks to anyone else anyway.

Twins: Who says she never talks to anyone?

Girl: Trust me, she doesn't.

Twins: Trust us, she's our neighbor; right Saiona?

I looked at them and smiled.

Saiona: Right.

Everyone in the class looks at me. Then the twins stand up and both sit on my desk. Then everyone starts talking goes back to what they were doing and the girls to their seats.

Saiona: Hey get off.

Twins: No thanks.

At the end of the day the 3 girls came up to me at my locker.

Akira: Hey shrimp.

I turned around.

Saiona: W-what is it Akira?

Akira: Were here to make your live a living hell.

Saiona: Huh?

Before I knew it I was shoved in the locker and couldn't get out cause usually I can but I cant now.

Akira: Have fun.

She walked away and the twins were in the hall walking and I guess looking for me.

Twins: Saiona! Where are you?

Then out of nowhere Akira comes up to the twins.

Akira: Excuse me Hitachiin brothers? Can you two help me?

Twins: Uh … shure.

The twins walk away with Akira and I was able to get out of the locker and then walked out of the school. The Host Club said they would meet me out front but no one was there. I pulled out my cell phone and called Hikaru.

Hikaru: Hello?

Saiona: Hikaru.

Hikaru: Hey.

Saiona: Where are you?

Hikaru: In the school looking for the rest of the club.

Saiona: Is Kaoru there with you?

Hikaru: Yea.

Saiona: Well try room 2-A ill try 3-A.

I walked to 3-A and Hunny and Mori weren't there.

Saiona: Where could they be?

Hunny: Saio-Chan!

I turned around and Hunny was with Mori, Tamaki, and Kyouya.

Saiona: Where were you guys?

Tamaki: Looking for you.

Saiona: Oh, ill call Hikaru and find out where he is.

I called Hikaru and he didn't pick up I then called Kaoru's cell.

Kaoru: Hello?

Saiona: Kaoru?

Kaoru: Hey Saiona.

Saiona: Where's Hikaru, he didn't pick up his cell.

Kaoru: His cell died, hey where are you?

Saiona: Where are you? I got everyone.

Kaoru: Were in the front.

Saiona: Ok well be there in a sec.

We all got back together and got back to Saiona's house and set up Twister. Hunny agreed to spin the die.

Hunny: Ok ill go by … height! So … Saio-Chan!

He spins the die.

Hunny: Right foot blue.

I walked over and stepped on the blue.

Ok now in the middle of the second round and Hikaru, Kaoru,

And, I were all tangled up.

Hunny: Saio-Chan, Right foot Yellow!

There was no way I was gonna get my foot over there so I tried and everyone fell down. But my whole face got red; my head was right next to Hikaru's … You know my head was in his … But not directly.

Hikaru: Great now we all lose and have to play the penalty.

Saiona: P-Penalty?

Kaoru: We always play a penalty.

Saiona: You could've told me that sooner!

Twins: Sorry!

Tamaki: Ill give the penalty!

Twins: What is it?

Tamaki: You three have to … jump into the lake naked!

WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! I have to jump into the lake naked with the twins!

Kyouya: Don't you think that's a little drastic Tamaki?

Tamaki: Oh don't worry Kyouya its fine.

Twins: Are you serious!?!?!?

Tamaki: Yes! Now go!

Saiona: Ta-Tamaki your gonna make us do this?

Tamaki: Yes now go.

I was still in my cloths but I walked to the edge of the lake. I sighed and waited for the twins who wanted to strip inside. Tamaki was inside yelling at them to take off the towels and go out butt naked. They threw them to the ground and walked out. I had turned around when they came outside.

Saiona: o///o I can't believe Tamaki's making us do this.

Twins: Well you better take off your clothes and get this over with.

Saiona: Fine but you two can't look.

Twins: Kay.

The Twins turn around and I take off my cloths and cross my arms over my chest and tried to hide down what's "Down There" with my legs.

Saiona: Ok lets get this over with.

Twins: Good.

The twins and I jump in at the same time and it was … well you know when you have a glass of Ice water and put your finger in it and its really cold? That's how cold the water was. I came back up and didn't see the twins. Something just then brushed by my leg.

Saiona: Ah!

Thank god it was them cause they came up behind me, and Hikaru hugged me from behind.

Hikaru: The monster is here to eat you!

Saiona: //////////// Hikaru! Get off me!

The reason I was blushing was cause his … was touching my leg. Then Kaoru went under water and tugged on my ankle.

Saiona: Ah!

Hikaru: What?

Saiona: Kaoru tugged my ankle!

Hikaru: He's just fooling around.

Well I can't really describe it but he swam up to meet me face to face but his body was sliding up my body and my whole face got really red. He then came face to face with me.

Kaoru: Hey you ok?

Hikaru: Huh?

Saiona: I … uh …

Twins: ?

I don't know why but tears came to my eyes.

Kaoru: Saiona! What's wrong?

Hikaru: Your crying.

Saiona: I … I'm f-fine.

Twins: I Think we should get out.

I nodded in agreement and I swam after them and saw my clothes were gone.

Saiona: I hate Tamaki … so much.

Twins: Why?

Saiona: I … I left my cloths here for a reason and Tamaki-Sempai took them.

Twins: That idiot.


	5. Sorry Readers

Hey guys ….

I know I havnt been on an a LONG time to update this story but …. I'm moving to another account … I think its Yma-Amy ur sumthin like that … I dono … and besides, I have to re write them cause their not in the right format xD but I hope youll continue to read them xD

~.:'.:':.~


End file.
